


Mischief to Monstress

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Foul Language, Izaya is your BFF, Kidnapping, Pranking, Rough Sex, You get tied up a little, You love cats, partial tree destruction, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: You and your best friend Izaya have decided to take a fun road trip. You stop at a hotel and run into a familiar face. You can't help but get into a little bit of trouble but unfortunately it was more that you could handle this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok So since my first story was done, and I actually thought it was pretty good myself, I wanted to try my hand at something a little different. I've been checking out a few Xreaders (Is that what you call them?) and thought that might be fun to try and write. I really want to expand my writing and see what else I can come up with. Now I know some people aren't comfortable with them so I will do it so that if you wanted to read it with it being from an OC point of view you can. If you want yourself in it just replace then OC name with yours and you are good to go ;} 
> 
> This first one will be done with Shizuo. If you like this one I will also be making one with Izaya so check that one out next.
> 
> Enjoy!

This day turned out to be a real bummer. I was laying with my best friend on our bed watching TV. He seemed really bored though, just kept sighing to himself. I was really into the TV so I didn't notice when he got up. 

"You know I am just so bored. This hotel is really lame" he was looking out the window.

"Yeah but it's only for the night! We can head out again in the morning after the storm passes." I rolled over on my back just starring at him. 

We were on a road trip to do some sight seeing. It was summer and we had talked about doing it for years. Just me, him and the open road. We've been friends for over seven years since we met in high school. Unfortunately a storm hit us and he didn't want to drive in it. We decided to stop at this run down hotel for the night. 

"But it's so boooooooring here!" he threw his hands up and plopped back on the bed.

I sighed and scooted to put my head in his lap. "Yeah but It’s not so bad Izaya. I heard this place was haunted!"

He looked down at me smiling "Haunted?"

Thinking I had him convinced I added "Yeah. The bellhop told me that sometimes at night you can hear the screams of the dead or something."

At that moment we did hear a scream. Unfortunately for us it wasn't of the dead however. 

"I CAN’T BELIEVE I AM STUCK HERE TONIGHT! THIS PLACE IS CRAP AND IT SMELLS LIKE SHIT!" a man outside was screaming.

I looked up and seen Izaya with a wicked smile on his face. "No no no. We are on a vacation!" I grabbed his arm and he shook free. 

He looked down at me the smile growing even more wicked by the second. "Oh come one now this is fate or something right? Here I was saying how bored I am and then this? Yes yes yes on vacation and about to have some fun." He winked at me and shot up heading to the bathroom.

I sat up with a deep sigh. "Dammit Shizuo. Why are you even at this hotel?"

 

Some might be wondering why I choose Izaya Orihara as my best friend. Well to be honest I couldn’t stand him when we first met. I was doing a lab with Shinra in biology and he kept going on and on about a biology club. I decided why the hell not after he pestered me for a whole week about it. 

When we had our first meeting it was just him, me and Izaya on the roof of the school. One thing that immediately stood out to me about Izaya was that his uniform was all black minus a red shirt he wore underneath it. He had a chain from his wallet to his front belt loop. Even his hair was black.

Somehow Shinra had managed to get a small table up here. I sat down next to Izaya on a concrete bench the table was in front of and Shinra began to give a lecture. I honestly couldn’t tell you what he started talking about because I really didn't care. 

I too wore a black uniform but because I thought it was cool. I hated the ugly blue ones the school offered. I also hated the idea of wearing skirts. I wore black jeans, an olive green tank top and black coat over it. He immediately looked up at me and away with an angry expression. I guessed Shinra dragged him here too.

I looked over at Izaya who looked bored out of his mind. I like to think of myself as a friendly person so I tried to introduce myself. "I'm " He didn't respond so I tried something else. I wrote down on a piece of paper and slid it over to him 'Is it possible to talk yourself to death. If so we may be getting out of this sooner than we think.'

Izaya grabbed the paper and looked down. He crumbled up the paper and threw it to the ground. 'What the hell is his deal' I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and went back to listen to Shinras rambling. Glancing back over at Izaya he was drawing now. I couldn’t quite tell what it was so I leaned over slightly to get a better look. It looked like a board game. Chess, checkers or Othello? I couldn't tell but he must have felt me starring. 

He shoved me over back to my side of the table and glared at me "Don't look at my things."

'Hell no' I thought to myself. This guy was such a dick for no reason AND he just shoved me. Well guess what, I can be a real bitch too. I leaned back over and snatched his paper from him. He looked up at me angrily and I held it above my head. 

"Give me that back" he said flatly.

I glared back "No."

He went to reach for it and I shredded it. He glared as the pieces floated to the ground and Shinra stopped talking. "Great idea guys! Make it snow to talk about the different ways that the chemical bonds in water can change!" Shinra was too excited over falling pieces of paper.

I started to laugh and Izaya just crossed his arms. He looked pissed off but I didn't miss the side of his mouth fight to curl. Shinra went on talking about something and I rested my head on my arm. I thought I was going to die before this meeting was over. Suddenly I felt a prod in my side and looked up to see a note. 'If he doesn't talk himself to death I can always stab him?' 

I couldn’t help it. I lost it that time and grabbed my sides laughing. Izaya didn't say anything but I could see him vibrating a little as he tried to contain himself. 

" what is so funny?" Shinra asked me. He was still smiling, not at all upset to be interrupted. 

I looked up at him and smiled back "Oh Izaya just said he was going to stab you."

Izaya looked over at me shocked at first but them grinned. "What a tattletale."

I shrugged and Shinra laughed at Izaya. "If you do stab me then we can talk about how the cells of the body regenerate!"

I started to laugh again and Izaya rolled his eyes. "Shinra you could make a lecture out of anything."

Shinra beamed "Of course I can. After all life is just one BIG lecture!"

I put my face into my hands groaning. Shinra was insane I was sure but I will be forever grateful that he forced me into biology club. After all it is where I met my best friend. I just didn't know it yet. 

After the club was over I got up to leave and Izaya grabbed my arm. "Hey. Do you want to do something REALLY fun?" His smile was that of a devil. I grinned back and for a moment I saw surprise in his rusted eyes but it quickly melted back to his mischievous gaze. 

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. I guess no one ever just went along with him like that.

Izaya got up and I followed. He walked to the edge of the roof where the fencing was and looked around to make sure we were alone. Shinra had already left. Said something about Celty loosing her head if he didn't make it home soon. Or something like that.

Izaya walked to the corner and began to peel back the fencing. It was already cut apart but someone had placed it carefully so you couldn't tell. He stepped between the fencing and stood on the edge. I walked through behind him and gazed over. We could see the entire sports field from here. 

I went to say something to him but before I could get a word out he had pulled out a switch blade and pointed it at me. I just looked at him confused and went back to watching students leaving after their activities. We were so high up and with nothing stopping us from falling to our deaths. It was thrilling.

"Aren't you afraid ?" he asked curiously. He still had the knife pointed at me.

I glanced back at him and shrugged "Not really. I mean if you wanted to harm me you could just toss me off the roof. Why waist your energy trying to fight me?"

He smiled and put his blade back in his pocket seeming to be satisfied with my answer. He then reached out a hand "Well. It's nice to meet you. I am Orihara Izaya. I think you are going to be one of my favorite humans." he waited for me to shake his hand.

"Ok, well I guess that is a good thing. I am ." I shook his hand and we went back to watching the students. "Why are we up here anyway. I don't think it was so you could point a blade at me right?"

He held up a finger "Wait for it…." he grinned.

I just kept watching students and then my eyes caught someone strange. There was a boy walking by himself with bright yellow hair. He wore a normal school uniform but the oddest thing was that his school books were all ripped in half. I pointed and looked at Izaya "Who is that?"

Izaya grinned back. "It's our main source of entertainment" he grabbed a large rock that was sitting next to him. I didn't notice it before and he held it out. He made sure he had it just right before calling out "HEY SHIZU-CHAN!" and then he dropped the rock.

The boy below froze and I could see veins popping from his forehead from here. I watched as in slow motion he looked up at us. I forgot how to breath as his angry expression locked on Izaya and myself. The rock inches away from greeting his face was caught as if it were a base ball and then smashed into pieces in his hands.

"Izaya what the… Who is that?" I asked in amazement. 

Izaya didn't take his eyes off him when he answered. "Shziuo Heiwajima. Also known as a monster, a beast or a stupid protozan."

"Monster" I echoed. 

Izaya glanced at me "OH no no no don't you think about it. He is a monster and will destroy you if you get too close."

"IZZZAAAYYYAAAA" A scream erupted from below.

"Now we can sit here and wait for him to come kill us or we can run. What will it be?" He asked me.

I smiled dangerously "I'd like to see him try to kill us?"

Izaya grinned "You are incredible!" He threw his hand up in the air "Most of my precious humans would grow pale at the thought of a monster tearing them apart and you? Not you. You are as excited as I am about the thought!"

I began to laugh "Maybe not too excited about being ripped apart but I do love a good thrill"

"Well he would certainly have to catch us first." He laughed back.

And then we waited until we heard the door to the roof open. Well I thought it was being opened but to my surprise it just flew off the hinges at the fencing across from it. Shizuo stomped out and glanced around until he saw us. He began to stomp over with a dangerous expression. He was huffing from his run and the veins were straining in his neck and face.

"Hey Flea and… friend?" he looked at me questiongly.

Izaya looked at me waited to see my actions. We were still on the edge of the building behind the fencing. I smiled at Shizuo and bowed " and it is his BEST friend" at that draped my arm around Izayas shoulder. I really wanted to try and have some fun with this.

Izaya only stiffened for a moment before he relaxed and let a sly smile dance across his lips. "Well how do you like that Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo snorted "He doesn't have best friends." Shizuo walked over to a bench that was bolted to the ground. I thought he was going to sit so I started to move. Izaya ducked under my arm and stood infront of me. I looked at his questiongly.

"Wait you will love this" he grinned.

And then I watched. I watched in amazement as Shizuo ripped up the bench right from the ground and held it out like a baseball bat pointing it at us. "Look , I don't want to hurt you but I need to murder that flea next to you. So MOVE." Shizuo growled.

Izaya looked at me and laughed "Well you heard him. You better move before things get ugly. I can't… are you ok?" Izayas eyes grew wide in wonder as he looked at me.

I was very excited at this point. I wanted to see what Shizuo would do, how far I could push him, so I instigated like never before. "Hey Shizuo. Izaya here tells me you are monster. Watching you break that door, rip up that bench and then threaten him I think I have to agree. What a piece of shit."

Time seemed to stop. Izaya stopped breathing next to me. Shizuo frozen in place and I just tilted my head to the side waiting. I felt Izaya place a hand on my shoulder. Was he trembling? No, he was just as excited as I was now. Suddenly it felt like a thunder storm broke out on the roof with us.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Shizuo screamed and went to swing the bench at me. Izaya tried to push me but I just jumped and landed gracefully on the bench still in his hands. Shizuo glared at me and I blew him a kiss.

"Well this was fun Shizu-chan! But I think it's best to take our leave!" I turned back to Izaya was seemed lost for words.

"DAMMIT! IT'S SHIUZO NOT SHIZU-CHAN!" Shizuo screamed. He went to shake me off the bench but I bounced off first and took a leap over the edge of the building.

Izaya shouted and looked over the edge. He smiled when he realized I had latched onto the window ledge beneath us. I smiled up at him before climbing into the open window. He turned around to Shizuo "Did I mention she is my VERY best friend?" before Shizuo could say a word he leaped and made his way into the class room after me. 

"Now that was fun Izaya!" I shouted at him jumping with excitement.

Izaya leaned against a desk crossing his arms. "I think that we are going to have a lot of fun together ." 

We burst into laughter when we heard Shizuo screaming from the roof "YOU BASTARDS I AM GOING TO BREAK YOU BOTH!"

 

And that is how it started. Izaya and I have been best friends ever since. Always causing trouble together. I always wanted to live a life of fun and with Izaya I got just that. Whether it was pissing off Shizuo for shits and giggles, telling people in chat rooms that we were a suicide couple or spreading rumors to start gang wars. We did it all and never grew tired of it. 

The only time we really had a falling out was when I told him I had a crush on Shizuo. He was so pissed off he didn't talk to me for a week. The only reason he did come back around was when I gave Shizuo his address and sent him over. Oh Izaya wasn't too thrilled but he knew exactly who did it. I was tired of him trying to ignore my existence. That wasn't going to fly with me. 

He burst into my apartment that afternoon to me sitting and watching TV. I just grinned up at him knowing full well why he was here. He was wearing his black outfit and fur trimmed coat. 

" I can't believe you did that!?" he yelled at me.

"But can't you? I mean I feel like you would have done the same to me. Correct me if I am wrong." I smiled up at him. When he didn't respond I continued putting on a fake pout "I mean you haven't talked to me in a week and I was getting bored. How else would I get you to talk to me?"

He was silent for a moment still and then sighed "Damn it. Yeah I would have." he walked over and plopped on the couch next to me. "Consider yourself forgiven because I have also been so bored this week!" He looked at me sideways. "Ok so why do you like Shizu-chan. I have to know."

I was surprised he wanted to talk about it. After all it is what made him so angry at me. I scooted over and he wrapped an arm over me. "I don't know, his strength. I love it when we piss him off and when he rips out street signs. I like his hair too oh and his voice…"

I went on and on for about five minutes before Izaya placed a hand over my mouth "Oh shut up. You're making me sick."

I moved his hand away and looked up at him "It's not like anything would ever happen between us. I like pissing him off too much. So tell me. How was our dear monster anyways?" And just like that things were normal again.

Izaya rolled his eyes "The fucking idiot broke my front door and took all the milk from my fridge. I told him to get out and he chased me about half a block before getting hit by a truck. I swear one day he will remember to look both ways before crossing a street." Izaya and I both broke out into maniacal laughter. 

 

Here we are a few years later. Izaya was now known as the best information broker around the city. Anyone who heard his name instantly felt terror. He had made quite a reputation for himself. I run a rescue for stray animals. My name is only known as 'That crazy girl that runs with Izaya'. A few people recognize me at the rescue but because of their fear of Izaya they don’t say anything.

Izaya came from the bathroom fully dressed in his black shirt, pants and fur trimmed coat. He went to the dresser to grab a pair of socks. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked over his shoulder at me "Aren’t you going to change?"

"Man I really love screwing with the beast but I just want to relax! Can't we chase him out tomorrow and leave?" I begged.

Izaya turned around on the bed and pleaded "Oh but think about it! He won't expect us to be here! We can really mess with him!"

I wasn't budging "But-"

Izaya stopped me and held up a hand. "What if I promise to take you to see that giant cat statue tomorrow?"

I instantly stood up "Really?" There was a giant statue a few miles from here that I really wanted to see. It was a huge cat made up of wooden fish. Izaya hated dead fish so he told me no.

Izaya sighed "Yea. I really don't care to see it since it's made up of wooden fish but I will risk my life for it if you play 'Piss of the Protozan' with me!"

"Fine!" I got up and went to change. I didn't bother going into another room. Izaya was like my gay bestfriend and had seen me half naked numerous times. It might also have something to do with getting my clothes shredded from parkour tricks around town too.

I changed into dark greyish black jeans, a black tee shirt that said 'Cats or GTFO' in blood red letters. I grabbed a pair of bright green socks and walked over to him. He was practically bouncing with joy. I sat down on the bed to pull on my socks. 

"Where are we going to stay? When we do this he is not going to stop chasing us. We have to leave right after." I asked.

Izaya shrugged "We can just sleep in the car somewhere or find another hotel." he got up and started packing our things. 

"So what do you want to do anyway?" I asked.

Izaya stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know. Something new!"

I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers. "Ok how about something so simple that he would never see it coming." Izaya didn't seem enthusiastic yet. "Think about it! It will be so simple that the dumbest person could see it coming. Imagine how angry he will be when HE didn't"

Izaya slowly started nodding. "That sounds really fun but I want him REALLY pissed."

I grinned "I have a great idea. Grab the ice bucket and all the beer."

Izaya tilted his head but did as I said and together we constructed a plan. A plan so simple and so dumb that it was going to possibly break Shizuos brain. After everything was ready we just needed to find out what room Shizuo was in. I sent Izaya to the front desk for this job. He could charm information out of anyone. It was his job after all. He took our things to the car in the meantime so that we could make a quick escape.

Once he came back we snuck down the hall with our bucket of beer and stood infront of the door. Shizuo was a few rooms down the hall. I leaned my head against it and could hear the faint sound of the water running. 

"He must be in the shower. This is going to be so perfect!" I tried really hard to contain my excitement. 

Izaya leaned against the door nodding in agreement. "This timing, again it has to be fate!" he was also very excited.

"Did the front desk mention anyone else with him?" I asked as Izaya got down to pick the lock.

"Nope. Just him. They said he was here on business. I guess one of the people he was collecting from ran to this area." The lock opened and he slowly opened the door. "Shhhhh" 

It felt as if I was an electric current myself. Breaking into Shizuos hotel room, while he was in the shower, was so thrilling. I couldn't wait to hear his angry screams after this. I snuck over to the bathroom door and slowly cracked it open. I could hear the water running and when I peeked in I could see his silhouette behind the curtain. 

Izaya placed a hand on my shoulder almost causing me to yelp. "Stop starring" he whispered. 

I shook my head clear and took the bucket from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me up slowly. I placed the bucket carefully on the door letting it tilt slightly. Giving Izaya a thumbs up he lowered me back down. I grinned and we slowly backed out. 

"Fucking rain. Fucking sky. Fucking fuck!" Shizuo was growling in the shower. 

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. We made our way to the exit and I pointed at Izaya to give him the ok. He grinned great big and let a little curtsy bow before cupping his own mouth and calling out "OOOOOH SHIZU-CHAN. YOU REALLY CAN'T BLAME THE WEATHER WHEN YOU YOURSELF ARE A MONSTER!"

Suddenly we heard crashing sounds and I backed into the wall by the door ready to run. We heard the shower curtain fly open with out the water shutting off. I could see shadows moving in the bathroom and smiled eagerly for it.

"IZZZAAAAYAAAA YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Shizuo roared from the bathroom. 

"Here it comes" I spoke out loud. 

Izaya grabbed the door knob ready to fling it open for our escape. "Any moment!"

Then it happened. The bathroom door flew open revealing Shizuo in just a towel. I was stunned for a moment at the sight. He was so gorgeous, so muscular and SO angry. Then the bucket fell in slow motion drenching him in warm beer. The bucket clattered to the ground and Izaya flew the door open breaking out into a run. 

I was frozen locked in a gaze with Shizuo. The rage from his gaze was so intense I forgot how to move. He took a step forward never breaking our gaze and he growled deep " I am going to fucking break you." 

I backed into the wall feeling not fear break through me but excitement. I grinned at him "Only if you can catch me" and then I burst out of the room. I could feel him running behind me and looking in front of me I could see Izaya waving at me to hurry from around the corner. I just had to make it to him and we could escape down the stairs.

Izayas eyes grew wide and I was confused. Was he trying to say something? At that moment I felt something knock into the back of my legs and I fell forward. Izaya rushed to me and all I could see where his feet. They were there one moment and gone the next. 

I groaned and rolled over on my back to see Shizuo with his hand on Izayas throat pressing him into the wall of the hallway. I glanced down to see what hit me and it seems Shizuo picked up a chair from his room and threw it. I rolled again to grab Shizuos leg and he kicked me into the other wall. Izaya was looking sideways at me smiling and I tried to yell.

"Stop. Shizuo. You're hurting. Him!" I cried out. 

Shizuo looked back at me. "Yeah I fucking now."

I yelled at him in anger. "You fucking monster!" I tried to stand only getting halfway up before I was knocked over by Shizuo who threw Izaya into me. Izaya and I fell back to the ground. My back was against the wall. Izaya rolled off to the side. He had blood coming from his mouth. "Izaya DAMMIT!" I screamed. I tried to crawl over to him and suddenly felt a weight on my back.

Izaya didn't speak just rolled his eyes up to look above me. Shizuo had one foot on my back pinning me down. He reached over and grabbed Izayas hair. He leaned down to speak harshly in his face. "Izaya how much do you care about here?" Izayas eyes moved over to mine and he winced as Shizuo yanked him harder. He swallowed and tried to speak.

I screamed before he could get a word out. "Shizuo let him go! You fucking ass hole!"

Shizuo dropped Izaya immediately and reached down grabbing me up by the arm. He threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing more that a sac of potatoes. "I'm an asshole? ME? You are the ones who broke into MY room and poured this shit all over me. You are the ones who fucking ruined MY night!" 

I started beating my fists against his back in an attempt to escape. "Put me down!"

Izaya had gotten up and was coughing. "Shizu-chan. Put her down." he started to walk to us limping" Put her down or I will fucking kill you."

I felt it. I felt the muscles in Shizuo change from dangerous to deadly. I tried to call out to Izaya in a warning but I couldn't say it fast enough. Shizuo spun around and with little effort he kicked Izaya right in the side of his head slamming him into the wall. There was a huge break in the wall where Izayas head made impact and he didn't get back up.

I starred feeling tears fall from my eyes at the sight of him crumpled to the floor in a heap of black and red. I felt my sadness turn to anger and began screaming and kicking and biting. Just what ever I could do get down to get to Izaya and make sure he was alive. 

"Don't bother. I have plans for you." Shizuo growled as he began walked to his room.

"What?!" No no! What is he planning what does he mean!?

"All the shit the two of you have put me through. Did you think I would forget any of it?" he didn't sound as angry and that is what scared me the most.

"Put me down." I pleaded. I was in a panic and desperate to escape. I bit down on his back close to his side as hard as I could. The metallic taste of blood and beer entered my mouth. Shizuo yanked me off and threw me through the door to his room. I felt his flesh tear in my mouth as I was flung to the floor. 

"Shut the fuck up and GET UP." he growled at me.

I stood up and glared at him "What do you think is going to happen here?" He pointed to the bathroom in response. "What I am not going In there with you!"

He walked over and slammed the rooms door shut. "Yes you are. I ain't letting you go anywhere. I need to rinse this shit off before we can leave."

"Leave…?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yeah, were gonna take a little trip." He grabbed my arm and guided us into the bathroom. The curtain was torn off and there were towel littering the floor. The shower was still running from when he ran out of it. "Now sit here." he forced me to sit on the toilet. "If you try to run don't think I wont chase after you." 

I slowly nodded thinking about Izaya for a moment before he dropped his towel and got in the shower. Izaya melted from my mind as I starred in awe at Shizuo. He was looking up with his eyes closed and letting the water rinse through his hair, down his back to his legs and down the drain. He was like a fucking Greek God or something. 

His strong muscles rippling beneath his flesh at every small movement. My eyes followed the water down him to his mid section and my breath hitched at I saw his dripping cock. He was so well endowed I didn't think anyone could handle that with out breaking. A small thrill ran through me at the thought and I clenched my fists in my lap.

He glanced at me smirking. "Stop eye fucking me will you" He leaned over to turn the water off and I looked away quickly embarrassed and ashamed. Why in this predicament was I thinking such things!?

"Like anyone would." I muttered.

He huffed and grabbed his towel drying himself off. "Come on. Sit on the bed while I change."

I walked out and did as he said and I watched as he went to his dresser and began to change. I tried to look away but couldn't. Even after everything that just happened I couldn't tear my gaze away from his back. I looked at the wound where I bit him fighting the urge to leap up and bite him again. He pulled on a white button up shirt and then he put on his vest. He began to pull on underwear and his black slacks. Finally he grabbed his glasses from the counter and pressed them onto the bridge of his nose. He turned to look at me and let an awful grin take his face. "What's wrong you look scared."

I swallowed and looked to the door and back at him. He grinned as if daring me to try and run. He turned back around and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks and shoes. I just sat next to him trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey Tom. Sorry but the guy got away." he spoke into the phone. 

This was my chance. If he is on the phone then he can't chase in case I scream. I quickly got up and darted to the door. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open only to have it shut just as fast. I looked up to see Shizuo starring down at me with a wicked grin. I felt his body pressed up against my back. He was using one hand to hold the door closed while still on the phone.

"Good news though Tom. I have another lead so I might be gone for a while still." he kept his gaze locked on mine. I opened my mouth to scream and he covered it quickly taking a hand off the door. Those brown eye burning not with anger but wickedness. It was similar to when Izaya was watching his pawns fall into place. I tried to move but he pressed against me harder forcing me into the door. "Yeah I gotta go though. I need to break something and then I'll head out."

He hung up the phone and tossed it to the bed still looking down at me. He leaned forward to whisper into my ear and I felt all the blood run from my body. "You always thought you were the only ones who wanted to have some fun huh?" He then dragged me backwards. This was it. He was finally going to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it. All these years of tormenting him for fun maybe I deserved it. I tried to bite his hand anyway.

He growled at me. "I'd say I am sorry about this but I ain't. Not really."

Before I could really even wonder what he meant he squeezed a spot on my neck and shoulder. It hurt like nothing I have ever felt before and the room started to spin and swirl as if it was being washed down a drain. I started to black out and the last thing I heard was "Now let's see if the flea can chase ME."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo has taken off with you far far away and you aren't going to let any of it be easy.

Everything was black but every now and then I could see flashes of light. I knew we were moving but couldn't speak or fight against it. I vaguely recall seeing Izaya as we walked passed him. Was he dead, was he ok, what was going to happen to him. I heard Shizuo mutter something I couldn’t understand.

Everything was fully black. I knew we were in a car, that we were traveling but I couldn't tell how far or anything. Was any of this really happening? Maybe I was just dreaming. I was going in and out constantly and was getting pissed at myself for not being able to stay awake long enough to differ reality from dreams. Shizuo was silent the whole time and I could smell smoke. How long has it been?

Then I felt the car jerk to a stop and Shizuo got out. I groaned and tried to opened my eyes. Everything was black. I tried to rub them free of the drowsiness but couldn't get my hands to my face. I was really confused and then realized with terror it was because my hands were bound behind my back and I was blind folded.

I struggled for a minute before Shizuo pulled open my door. I started to fall out before he caught me. "What's the matter?" he asked.

I started to look around hoping to find a peek through my blindfold but I couldn’t see anything. "What the hell! Where are we?!" I yelled out.

"Away."

I shot up wincing as the ropes on my hands tugged awkwardly. "Izaya!?"

He pulled me out the car and started to drag me by my upper arm. "Shut up about that flea. He's fine, I called the hotel this morning and had them check on him. He was up in his room asking them questions about us. He should be trying to find us now." he grinned as we got up to a door. "Key word is TRYING" I heard him open the door and he pushed me inside. 

I fell to the floor and started trying to asses the situation. My hands were bound but not my legs so I could run. How far could I get though? I heard the door shut and lock behind me. Shizuo kneelt next to me and pulled off the blind fold. He walked over to the a bed and sat down. He pulled out his phone and grinned at it.

I stood up and glanced around the room. It was a shitty room with wood flooring, a TV, bathroom and one bed. To the side there was a small kitchen with hardly anything to offer. It was a strange room that had a strange smell to it.

"Shizu-chan where the fuck are we?" I asked.

He looked up from his phone. "Funny. Izaya just asked the same thing." he held up the phone so I could read it. "But I ain't saying shit."

"Can you untie me?" I asked. If I could get that phone I could call Izaya and he could help me.

Shizuo grinned. "Why?" He crushed the phone in his hand. "I think I like you better this way."

That fucking grin was enough to push me over the edge. "You son of a bitch!" I threw a leg up to try kicking him in the face. He caught it and spun me around sitting me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my front holding me still. 

"Best stop getting so frisky before I start getting riled up." He tugged on my restraints causing me to wince. 

"OH? Well it's not like you’ve ever been able to control it Shizu-chan." At that moment I threw my head back slamming it into his face. He fell against the bed with a surprised grunt. I ran over to the door pressing my back into it to unlock it. 'Gotta hurry' I thought frantically. Shizuo was getting up with blood pooling around his now busted lip. I heard the door click and opened it. 

"Help!" I called out. I turned and ran out the door and went to shout again and my voice went dead. We were literally nowhere… I looked around and there were trees, trees and more trees. Turning to look at him with a sudden realization. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed still grinning. "How long are you going to keep me here?" I asked.

He licked the blood on his lip and took a step to me. I didn't even bother trying to run. Where would I go? Instead I looked past him at the small cabin. It was just that, a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. He came up to me and leaned over to let his hot breath invade my ear. "This is where you will be stayin until I say so. Now be a good girl and come back inside."

What was going to happen to me here. Even If I fought him where would I go? No one would find me out here, not even Izaya. Who was this man that I was now trapped with. It's didn't feel like Shizuo Heiawajima that was for sure.

I walked back into the cabin and didn't see Shizuo at first. "Shizu-chan you bastard where are you?" I called out. When I took a full step in he slammed the door shut. The bastard was hiding behind the door trying to scare me. I wasn't about to let him know it was working. "Stop playing around you idiot and untie me."

" I am going to take off these ropes but if you try anything I will snap your fucking wrists." He twisted me around and kneelt down. Once the ropes were undone he stood back up. "Do you want something to eat?"

I rubbed my wrists and glared at him. "How long was I out and no I don't have much of a fucking appetite"

"A few hours" he beamed. "Just think. Izaya is going to spend so much time trying to find you" 

I glared at him "You know he will. Izaya can find anyone."

He shrugged. "Yeah but not for a while. This Cabin is in someone else's name, I destroyed my phone and the closest bit of civilization is at least a forty minute drive. How long do you think it will take?"

I swallowed hard trying to stay calm "Shizu-chan… What do you plan to do to me?"

He smiled wickedly and stood up. I wanted to move but that gaze locked on mine had me frozen again. I had been watching him for so long and now this. Us together here in a secluded cabin. "What do you want me to do to you?" He asked intrupting my thoughts.

"What?" My eyes grew wide.

He stood infront of me and rested his hands on my hips pulling me to him a bit. "You and Izaya have been tormenting me for so long…. Especially you." He wiggled his fingers under my shirt to grasp my bare skin. He dug his nails into me a bit and I fought back a gasp. He leaned down and let his tongue dance across my throat. 

"Shiz-Shizu-chan stop." I growled. Though I hate to admit it the tingle in my spine was fighting me for control. His tongue on my skin was melting the anger away and leaving desire in it's place. If I didn't get out of here fast I wasn't sure I was going to be able to stop myself.

"Fuck your skin tastes amazing." he walked me into the wall. I let my head fall back into the wall with a groan not fighting him off anymore. When I rolled my eyes down to look at him my heart stopped. His gaze was directly on my face and our eyes met. The look in his eyes was so dangerous and seductive it caused my breathing to become harsher. He went back and another groan escaped my lips when his tongue barely went past my shirt collar.

No longer having any control over my body my arms reached out and draped over his back. I bit my lip as I made a fist in his shirt and my hips moved into him. He had made his way to the crook of my neck and shoulder. I could feel him smile against my skin. He pulled away suddenly, straightening himself up and smiled down at me. "How are you doing there. Seems like you’ve you're lost your breath."

I did, I really fucking did. I was practically panting. "I'm, it's nothing. I need a shower." I pushed past him and started to walk to the bathroom. It was way to fucking hot in the place and a cold shower was something I now desperately needed.

"Don't you try anything. There are no window in there." he smiled at me as I turned around.

"Oh shut up. I wasn't going to." 'Shit' I though to myself. I did plan to try and climb out a window if there just so happened to be one. I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. This bathroom was a shit show! There was a toilet, sink and shower. The sink was all rusted metal and the toilet was old and filthy. The shower though… The shower was just a mass of square concrete in the corner. It had a pull cord and no temperature control from what I could tell. There wasn't even a curtain!

I went to the sink to wash my face. The water was ice cold which was exactly what I needed. If this bastard thought he was going to keep me here and try to seduce me then he had another thing coming. I had been running with Izaya for so long. He should know that I would be putting up a fight. If I can get him knocked out or restrained I could try to get to the car and try to hotwire it.

Restrain Shizuo? Yeah right. Neither I nor Izaya had been able to do that yet. Not for lack of trying though. Knocking him out could be an option and if I can't manage that I could wait for him to fall asleep. Yeah that might be better. Drying off my face with the only towel I could find I walked back out. 

Shizuo was in the tiny kitchen making toast. I rolled my eyes. This idiot couldn't even cook! How was he going to feed me? I walked into the kitchen shoving past him to the small refrigerator. There was nothing in it but butter… I glanced up at Shizuo. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are going to kidnap me AND starve me I guess!?" I complained at him.

He looked pissed "I'm making toast!"

"Oh please. Why do you think that's ok!?" I snatched the toast from his hand and bit into it walking out. "What ever." I went and sat on the bed. Not like there was anywhere else to sit. I took off my shoes and socks while eating. Might as well get comfy since I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You know that fucking attitude right there is why I fucking hate you!" He growled as he put in more toast.

Snapping back through a mouth full "Yeah Right Shizu-chan. If you hated me so much then why lock yourself up in this cabin here with me!? Also that shit against the wall over there? The hell was that about then?"

He stopped and looked up. His face was a little red but he did'nt look very angry. "Because I have plans to break you?"

I swallowed feeling a small thrill run up my spine. 'Dammit get your shit together !' I scolded myself. "Shizu-chan are you going to fill me in on these plans?"

He walked over and sat on the bed next to me eating his toast "Naw. I'd rather see you squirm over the possibilities."

After I finished my toast I waiting for just a second and I punched him in the gut as he took a bite. He choked and coughed for a second. "You bitch!" he threw the rest of his toast down and tried to grab me. I did half a back summersault to the side of the bed and stood there waiting.

"What's the matter Shizu-chan. Can't handle a punch?" I crossed my arms waiting as he stood up.

"You better hope I don't fucking catch you." he growled low.

This is it. That feeling of being chased I loved so much. It's in a tiny ass room this time so it will be a challenge but as long as I tire him out my chances of escape tonight are going to be much higher. He doesn't seem quite into it yet so I decide to throw another insult. "You are so fucking dumb to think this is going to work."

He stopped and glared at me "Why?"

"Because Izaya is Izaya. Any result is in his favor. Think about it, if he takes a month to find me he will only be impressed that a stupid Protozan like you was able to hide so well." 

I felt the tension in the room thicken. Hopefully when he does catch me it's not too harsh. One thing I didn't consider is him tying me back up. I let my eyes fall onto the rope in the floor. He stood up and followed my gaze. 'shit' 

"Yeah didn't think this one through did ya?" he sneered at me. He walked over and grabbed the rope pulling it taut to threaten me. 

I just smiled "You are so pathetic. Using a rope on a poor girl like me."

He took a step to me and I jumped onto the bed. He looked up at me "It's only going to be more fun to tie you up on that bed ya know? Poor girl? What girl I only see a flea infested cat."

That kinda pissed me off "What the fuck does that mean?"

He walked to the foot of the bed. I was in the center by the head board safely away from his reach here. "I mean you have been with that flea for so long no one respects you. One look and they see Izaya and it's disgusting. I don't see how you can live with yourself."

"You… you don't know anything! I don't care if people associate me with him. Izaya is an amazing person and yeah he can be a real dick but at least he doesn't destroy everything he touches!"

There was a little bit of hurt in his eyes for a split second. I didn't miss it though. The air also got thicker in here. It felt like one spark would ignite this whole place. The hurt was replaced with rage, the rage I knew all to well. He dived onto the bed at my legs. I jumped up and landed on his back. I felt the muscles roll beneath my feet.

"Dammit !" he rolled over and I jumped off the bed and dashed into the kitchen fishing out a knife. Idiot didn't even rid of them! He walked into the kitchen entrance and I pointed it at him. "Just like him aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would you shut up about Izaya!? You talk about him non stop! I swear you must be gay for him or something." that was the wrong thing to say. 

He moved faster than I have ever seen him move. I tried to duck under him but he caught me by my waist. "Gay for him? Yeah right! Anyone who would think that clearly hasn't been paying attention. Let me help you understand." He lifted me up under his arm and started walking to the bed.

"Put me down!" I stabbed him in the leg and he dropped me. I guess he forgot about the knife. Unfortunatley it didn’t phase him too much. He pulled it out with ease and threw it to the ground. But this did buy me a bit of time so I ran to the front door unlocking it and dashed outside into the woods. 

I stood at the edge of the tree line trying to think. I went about four trees deep and I climbed a tree as quick as I could. It was a little difficult since I was barefoot but I managed. Here I waited. I figured he would go deeper into the woods looking for me not thinking I would climb one so close. Once he was deeper in I would climb down and get the car.

I could see through the branches and shrank back into the trunk. If he didn't go out too far I could hide out here until he gave up maybe that could be my chance. He came out of the door squinting against the light despite his shades. "Stupid sun, stupid girl STUPID EVERYTHING!" I fought back a laugh. Why was he always yelling at the weather?

He kneelt down and looked a the ground and into the direction I went in with a sneer. He stood and tilted his head up. What was he doing? He then started heading right to me. Shit! I froze, trying not to make a sound. He would pause every now and then making the same gesture. Tilting his head up and then walking a few paces towards me.

"Hey wanna know something great about you hanging out with the flea so much?" he walked right up to my tree and looked up "You smell just like him" his gazed locked on mine. There was no way… he really did smell us! He then grabbed the tree trunk. I watched with both amazement and terror as he began to rip up the tree from the ground.

"Wait! Don't do that I'll come down!" I cried out. I didn't want him tearing down a tree! He didn't listen just kept pulling. I started to climb down as fast as possible and my foot slipped. Suddenly I was falling down, down and down until my head hit a branch and I was out.

When I opened my eyes again I groaned. My head was hurting and I was tied up again but this time I was standing. How was I standing? I looked up. There was a small pulley attatched to the ceiling with a chain hanging from it. Shizuo had tied my wrists with the rope and attached it to the chain causing me to be hanging up by it. My feet were at least grounded.

I glanced around but didn't see him anywhere. The bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there. I tried to turn a little and noticed the front door open. He must be outside smoking or something. I tried to pull on the rope but it was no good. I wasn't going anywhere. 

The sound of the chain must have alerted him. He walked back in closing the door and locking it. He smiled at my irritation. "Yeah, try getting out of that" he walked over and stood in front of me. He looked me down and up, his eyes resting on the chain up top. "This place belonged to a hunter, he would string up his kills and drain them."

I did not care for that image. "Look Shizu-chan"

He covered my mouth with his hand and put his face close to mine. "You are in no position to keep pissing me off. Call me Shizu-CHAN one more fucking time."

He pulled his hand away and I spat at him "How the hell am I going to NOT piss you off!? That's all you do is get pissed off!"

He grabbed my hair yanking it back. "Try your best"

He let go and I kicked at him. He caught my leg and held it. I was now on one foot. "Shizu-chan, let me go."

"How about this. Everytime you call me Shizu-CHAN I am going to start stripping you?" his smile was dangerous and I knew he meant it.

"Ok fine. How about Shizu-shit?" I smiled at his anger. Yeah I was in no position to piss him off like he said but I couldn't help it!

He grabbed my other leg and hiked it up walking into me. His crotch pressed against mine and I fought back surprise. He leaned in and ran his nose across my jaw line and to my ear. I could see his eyes behind his glasses and they weren't just angry, they were frustrated. " you are really starting to piss me off". 

I felt a shudder run through me. He pulled his head back and looked in my eyes. The rage had melted and his gaze held a burning fire to it. "Sh-sh-shizuo?" I stuttered. Shit what is this? He went back and started to glide his tongue around my ear before biting it. He licked the bite to sooth it and trailed his tongue down the side of my neck and bit again. "Ungh" I groaned out.

He pulled back looking at the bite he just left. "There. Something to remind you who is in charge here."

"Damn it!" i cried out. His breath, his skin just everything about him being between me like this was stirring up trouble. I couldn't let him know he was winning. I didn't forget that look in his eyes. Maybe I could fight back. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me. His eyes gave away his brief moment of surprise before I crashed my lips into his.

He slowly dropped my legs moaning into the kiss and rested his hands on my hips. He moved one hand to my lower back and let the other glide up to make a fist in my hair. He pulled my head back deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't deny that I was enjoying it, he tasted like sweets and smoke.

He pulled away leaving us both breathless. "Dammit " he growled softly. He drug both hands back to my waist and pulled slightly digging himself into me. I let my head fall back a little letting a pleased gasp come out. He started to kiss my neck now trailing down to my collar. His hands started to work under my shirt and up but he paused. 

My body was on fire at this point. I knew where my plan was going at this point but I didn't give a shit. I wanted this and when he stopped I felt like I was going to break. I glanced at him and he was starring at his hands on me. There was a look of trouble in his gaze. "Shizuo?"

"I don't know how much I longer I can stop myself." he spoke out loud.

A chill of pure pleasure went up my spine at those words. Again, I knew my plan was backfiring against me but I had been watching him for so long I just didn't care. I squeezed my legs around him and got his attention. "What do you mean?"

He looked into my eyes and his hands squeezed me slightly making me want more of it. "I think you know."

I had never been so excited and terrified at the same time. I blinked slowly and let the words drip from my lips "Well then Shizu-chan. Rage like the beast you are."

His eyes dropped back to his hands and I could see anger bubbling beneath their surface. He reached up and grasped my shirt collar "Don't say I didn't warn you." He ripped it apart like it was tissue paper. I was a little pissed off because I happened to like that shirt but I didn't have time to say anything as he pressed his lips back into mine.

He let out a soft groan as he pressed his body back into me. "Fuck" he growled into my mouth. He slid his hands to my breast and started to squeeze on them. I responded to the touch with a moan and an arch. He then tore open my bra taking his mouth from mine and trailing his tongue down my neck, to my chest and let his mouth hover above my left breast. 

I could feel his breath on my nipple and I started to wonder if he changed his mind when he took it between his teeth. I cried out "Fuck Shizuo!" he ran his other hand over to my right breast and started to pinch that one causing my body to writhe in pleasure. 

I could feel his lips curl against me "Getting a little squirmy there are ya?" he pulled away kissing down over my stomach and to my waist. His breath never ceasing to stir me up. "I bet I can make you squirm even more." he came back up kissing me and trailing a hand down my chest and stomach. 

"Shizuo" I spoke against him and he paused to pull away looking at me. "If we do this it will change everything." 

He smiled "No it won't" he clashed our lips together again while forcing a hand down into my jeans and underwear. He dug a finger partially into me causing me to cry out. He used his now wet finger to glide over my clitoris and make slow lazy circles. He was torturing me now.

I bit his lip hard enough for him to draw his face back. I expected rage but just found amusement plastered on his face. He glanced down at our middles and back up at me. He smirked "What's wrong?" still rotating his finger slow and lazy. My body was aching and he fucking knew it.

"You son of a bit-!" I cried out as he dug his finger back into me.

"Sorry. What?" he was still smirking like he had just won some long over extended game.

He let his finger pump in and out slowly while using his thumb to brush over my clitoris. I was practically panting and didn't think he could do any worse. How wrong I was as he leaned back down and gasped my right nipple in his teeth. His thumb worked faster as he inserted a second finger. I felt myself climbing higher and higher.

"Shizuo. Shizuo. SHZIUO!" I pulled on my restraints. I wanted to touch him so fucking bad but I couldn't do anything. His fingers began to pump faster and his thumb rotated quicker. Suddenly I cried out as my orgasm struck me like a damn train. It felt as if my whole body was escaping to every corner of the room. He slowed his movements letting me ride it out before he pulled out. He grinned and licked his fingers. I panted out "Shit." as he dropped my legs.

"I hope you don't think that's it." he said.

I looked at him wide eyed as he knelt down to undo my jeans. My legs and voice were a little shaky "Wait w-what are you doing!?"

He looked up at me over his glasses "I ain't finished." He tugged my jeans off along with my underwear and threw them off to the side. He grabbed his belt and unbuckled it starting to undo his own pants.

"Shizuo I need a moment." I tried to explain.

"Yeah well I don’t care." he replied while reaching into his back pocket. He put a small object between his teeth as he tugged off his pants and boxers. Grinning at my irritation he took the small object tearing it open. It was a condom.

"Wait why did you have that in your back pocket?" I asked suspiciously.

He rolled it on grabbing my legs again. "I told you I was going to break you didn't I?"

I starred at his member as he grasped it and one of my thighs. I thought for sure he would break me. He pressed it against my entrance and I quickly looked up at my wrists. There was no way to escape this! "Shizuo wait. I don't think I can hand-mfffph" he covered my mouth with his and pressed inside.

It felt like it was never going to end until he pulled out slightly. He glanced at my face "I ain't sorry." And he slammed back into me. I couldn't tell if this was pleasure or pain but I didn't hate it. He did this a few times and leaned over to bite my neck as he continued pumping. I cried out and he stopped. 

"Don't you dare fucking stop you monster!" I growled out at him.

He let go of my legs and reached up to my hands. "Hang on" he growled back. He tore apart the rope with ease and held onto me. He pushed my now shredded clothes off and walked up over to the bed gently laying us down. He leaned back looking at me. "You ready?"

I gulped "Yeah."

He pulled out a bit and rammed back inside. He kept pumping in and out of me causing me to see stars. I was losing myself in him and again I didn't hate it. In fact I wanted more. I growled and pushed on one of his shoulders causing him to shift to the side and I rotated us with me on top.

"" he yelled out. I wasn't listening I began to grind up and down on him relishing in the way he threw his head back and was grasping at the sheets. I began unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Suddenly he sat up shedding his clothes and gripped my arms while taking a breast in his mouth. That was going to be it for me.

"Shizuo I-I'm gonna-c-cum!" I cried out as once again my body was seized by a vicious orgasm.

"Fucking cum then. SHIT!" He cried out as his orgasm took him over too. After a few moments he lifted me off and set me to the side. He flopped back against the bed and we both laid there panting for a few minutes. Eventually he sat up and glanced at me. He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. "Yeah so. That."

I ignored him and got up to collect my underwear. "That was amazing…" I was a little wobbly and still coming down from my own personal high. I turned back around to him lighting up a cigarette. "Where did you even get that?!"

He shrugged while sucking on it. "Hey toss me my boxers."

I pulled on my underwear and picked up his boxers tossing them over. I walked to the side of the bed and crawled in. I was pretty tired after that. "I'm going to bed."

He ashed out his cigarette on the wooden floor and went to the other side of the bed. "Yeah me too. Scoot over."

"What you think because you just fucked me that you can sleep with me?" I didn't budge.

"You're such a pain" he growled out pushing me over and getting in the bed.

I smiled and curled up next to him resting my face on his chest. "Yeah but you like it. You know I can't say I'm too upset about you kidnapping me anymore."

He grunted as he moved a lock of hair from my face.

At that moment the door burst open and an angry Izaya stood in the door way. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" he yelled. Shizuo just grinned and I shrugged. "I have been looking everywhere for you and you were just a few miles out!?"

I looked up at Shizuo "Hey you told me we were almost an hour away!"

"Well I lied…" he spoke.

I got up and started pulling on a my jeans and took Shizuos shirt. "Calm down Izaya." I turned and winked at Shizuo who remained in the bed. "Maybe I'll let you catch me again sometime."

Shizuo grinned "Yeah I think you will." 

I walked out the door and to the car hearing Izaya and Shizuo share a few last words. 

Izaya was still fuming "Dammit you stupid protozan what did you do!"

Shizuo still grinning looked at him and said "Her".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really don't like writing x readers personally. It was fun to try and write but I really don't think it's my thing. 1000 kudos to everyone that has ever written one because they are amazing! I have one more written up for Izaya that I will post at another date. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos on this one!! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be one more chapter after this one for the Shizuo story. I'll post it in a week after this one.


End file.
